


Bossa Nova

by akite



Series: The Dance Series [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Tuvok can see the dance Chakotay, Tom and Harry are doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bossa Nova

BOSSA NOVA

A. Kite (June 2000)

Harry walked by Tom's door for about the tenth time. He knew Tom was in there with Chakotay, and the jealousy was eating him up inside. Which he was more jealous of he wasn't sure, but it was starting to affect his performance at Ops. Talking with Marayna wasn't helping. He wished he could shut off his feelings, be like...like a Vulcan! That was it! He would go to Tuvok and ask him to teach him to suppress his emotions.

Harry headed for the turbolift not knowing that if he had only reached out his hand and rang the buzzer, he would have no reason for hurting. Tom and Chakotay were inside planning their seduction of one Harry Kim. The best laid plans of mice and men sometimes go awry, especially in the Delta Quadrant.

********************

Personal Log, Chief of Security:

Ensign Kim is a most intriguing young man. His kalto lessons are coming along very well. He has given up his quest to eliminate his emotions. A few weeks ago he came to me with a most curious request. He told me that he was in love with the hologram, Marayna and did not want to experience those feelings. Why he felt the need to lie is beyond my comprehension.

It is obvious to me that Ensign Kim is in love with Lieutenant Paris and possibly Commander Chakotay. They move around each other in a sort of dance, for lack of a better word. Perhaps Ensign Kim thought that I would be shocked at the idea. I am no more so than when I realized that Paris and Chakotay had started a sexual relationship. That Mr. Kim wants to be a part of it comes as no surprise. Though, he would be surprised to learn that they are planning for him to join them.

Humans constantly underestimate the range of Vulcan hearing. They speak of things in my presence that are best discussed in private. I have overheard many things that make my job as chief of security easier, but in some cases, such as this one, a curious puzzle is presented. I will continue to observe and listen for the outcome to this puzzle.

End Log

*******************

Tom Paris was happier than he'd been in his life. He and Harry were friends again. He was careful to keep his banter light and not show his hand until the time was right. Tom skillfully worked himself back in as Harry's best friend and confidant. In the meantime, he and Chakotay had each other as often as their schedules permitted. Things were going quite well until they ran into the Taresians.

Leaving Harry on the planet was one of the hardest things Tom had ever had to do, but if Harry felt he belonged there, what could he do? The elation he felt when the doctor found out that the Taresians had lied was indescribable. Harry wasn't one of them.

A quick discussion with Chakotay had them both in agreement. No more being careful, no more beating around the bush, as soon as they got Harry back the move would be made. The probability of something happening to any one of them was too high to wait any longer.

Tom flew with everything he had to get Voyager in and out of Taresian space intact. When he got off duty, Tom found Harry in the mess hall talking to Neelix and joined the conversation.

Neelix teased Harry one more time about his spots and moved away. Harry spoke about how thinking he was an alien made him feel special. Tom regarded his friend and said, "I don't see what's so wrong about being you," and rattled off his good traits.

"There's nothing wrong with that, but I'd rather be more like you, Tom."

Tom laughed, but there was some pain there. "You might want to reconsider that, Harry, there might be prison time involved." They shared a laugh about the prison time crack, and Tom turned serious for a moment. "Actually, since I came aboard, I've tried to be more like you."

Harry scoffed at that.

"No, really. You're my role model! You're reliable, hard-working, extremely punctual--did I mention polite?"

"Thanks a lot," laughed Harry, as they left the mess hall, arms around each others' shoulders and got in the turbolift.

Tom pulled Harry a little closer and whispered in his ear, "There's one more thing I forgot to mention. You're very sexy too." Tom licked the ear under his lips and felt Harry shiver. His lips found Harry's, and they kissed until the lift stopped.

They managed to get out of the lift and to Tom's door without breaking their liplock. When Tom reached out to open the door, Harry abruptly pulled his mouth away, "Tom, what about Chakotay?"

The door opened, Tom propelled Harry into the room. "He thinks you're sexy too." To give his words credence, Chakotay was standing there. Tom used the momentum to wing Harry straight into Chakotay's arms.

"Commander?" Harry managed to gulp.

"No, Harry, the Commander isn't anywhere around. Here, I'm Chakotay." He was smiling, but the words were serious. Then he tightened his arms around Harry and kissed him.

Harry gave himself up to sensation. The older man's mouth was insistent; the lips so soft, the tongue so demanding. Harry forgot everything until he felt another set of lips on his neck and something hard poking his rear end. Though it was the last thing he wanted to do, Harry struggled out of their grip.

He stood there taking in big breaths of air until he could speak. "What are you two doing!?"

Tom and Chakotay stared at him in amazement for a second before Tom answered, "You mean you couldn't tell? I thought we were being pretty obvious."

Harry shook his head, "No. I mean why? Why are you trying to have sex with me?"

Tom came forward and took his hand. "Harry, Harry, Harry, you've got it all wrong. We weren't trying anything. Chakotay and I plan to fuck your brains out, but if you don't want that. If you don't want us, say so right now."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to summon the strength to walk out. He couldn't, of course. Finally, he whispered, "Yes, I want it. I want you, both of you."

When Harry opened his eyes both men were at his side. "All right then," Chakotay said, "come on, let get these clothes off and have some fun."

Harry's hands were shaking as he reached up to the fastener on his uniform. Gentle hands grasped his to steady them. It was Tom and he was saying, "Let me do that. Relax, Harry and let us take care of you."

Tom and Chakotay led the younger man into the bedroom and undressed him. Then Harry stood back and watched the other two undress each other. The unveiling was spectacular, pale and dark blending together as they touched and kissed. Just as Harry was starting to feel left out, they turned and pounced.

They had Harry wiggling in excitement and embarrassment in no time at all by vying and arguing for the best bits of him. He was stretched out flat on his back in the middle of Tom's bed with one on either side. If Tom kissed him for more than a few seconds at a time, Chakotay was complaining. Then it would start all over again if Chakotay stayed in one spot too long.

That was all well and good for Tom and Chakotay, but Harry was about to die. He was beginning to think he'd been born with this erection. If something didn't happen soon, when they did get around to touching his cock, it would explode. He endured the soft licks and kisses for a few more minutes then started to rise. Before he got his torso off the bed Chakotay went down on him.

"Aaaah!" the noise escaped from his mouth, and Harry plummeted back down on the bed. He did manage to control himself and kept from coming from the sight alone. Chakotay with his lips around Harry's cock was a powerful image. Harry closed his eyes in defense.

He felt himself being turned on his side as Chakotay's mouth continued to work its magic. Hands spread his buttocks, and a slick finger began to probe. Harry tried moving one of his legs forward to give Tom more access. This got him a grunt of disapproval from Chakotay when it left his cock less accessible.

Harry let a out a long moaning yell when two fingers entered him and found his prostate. Tom and Chakotay stopped their actions. Cautiously Tom asked, "Harry, are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Harry moved back on Tom's fingers and begged, "No, don't stop! Please, please."

If Harry had had his eyes open, he would have seen the wink the other two exchanged. Tom pulled his finger's from Harry's ass and replaced it with his hard cock, just as Chakotay took him back in his mouth all the down to the root. This granted them another shout from Harry. There was no doubt it was pleasure this time.

Harry held out much longer than he ever thought possible. Every time he was close, Tom and Chakotay eased their pace just enough to stay his climax. They did it over and over again until Harry was whimpering for release.

Tom stroked Harry's shoulder and murmured comforting nonsense in his ear, "Shhh, shhh, it's okay, Har. We're going to let you come soon, and it's going to feel so good."

Harry shook his head and pleaded, "Now, please. *Now*."

Tom sighed in mock resignation and said, "You hear the man, Chakotay? He wants now, so let's give now."

Harry felt Chakotay nod his head. Then he realized that he only had to open his eyes and see what these two beautiful men were doing to him and he'd come. Harry took one last deep shuddering breath and forced his eyes open. He was right. One look down at Chakotay sucking his cock, coupled with a hard thrust from Tom did it. He came so hard there wasn't enough energy left for him to make a sound.

When Harry could think again, he was angry with himself because he had inadvertently closed his eyes again. Things were happening, and he was missing it. Indeed things were happening. Tom was leaning over him, masturbating Chakotay furiously. Harry was just in time to see the big man's face tighten in ecstasy as he came with a howl.

Harry was strangely quiet through the playful, teasing clean up. It was all going to be over in a few minutes. He'd go out into the bedroom, find his clothes and leave. He was moving slowly, trying to delay the inevitable when Tom smacked his ass with a rolled up towel. "Hurry up there, Harry. We haven't got all night."

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Harry said trying not to let his sadness show. It had been great, the absolute best, but it was time. He moved into the bedroom and pick up his uniform.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing, Harry?"

Totally exasperated, Harry answered, "Tom, I can't get back to my quarters naked."

"Who said anything about you going back to your quarters? Don't you know it's not polite to fuck and run?" Tom didn't give Harry a chance to answer. Chakotay came in from the bathroom to see what was going on and found Tom tugging the uniform out of Harry's hands. "Chak, did you tell Harry to leave?"

Chakotay snorted, "Now when would I have had a chance to say that?" He walked over and stopped the uniform tug-of-war the quickest, easiest way possible, by pulling both men to him and soundly kissing them both. "I think I know what the problem is. Harry doesn't understand, do you, Harry?"

"Understand what?" Tom asked.

Harry was so confused all he could do was shake his head 'no'.

Chakotay carded his fingers through Harry's soft, shiny hair and smiled before answering, "Harry, this wasn't some one night stand. Tom and I want you with us; with us all the time, but only if that's what you want too. We thought you knew that before you came to bed with us. We love you, Harry."

"Yeah, Harry, we love you," Tom softly agreed.

Harry stood a moment looking back and forth between the two before launching himself at them and hugging them both. "I love you guys too," he whispered before Tom and Chakotay pulled him back to the bed and settled him down to sleep sandwiched between them.

***************

Personal Log, Chief of Security, Tuvok:

Ensign Kim is showing much progress in his understanding of Kalto. Though, he still has the human tendency to seek balance and symmetry in the way he places the pieces. Perhaps it is because he has found both in his personal life. The ensign's performance on duty has benefitted from this also. It bodes well for our chance of survival as Voyager heads deeper into Borg territory.

End Log

Blame it on the Bossa Nova

With it's magic spell 

Blame it on the Bossa Nova

Cause it did so well 

It was just one little dance

And it ended up a big romance 

Blame it on the Bossa Nova

The dance of love ;-) 

The End


End file.
